Jet Fish
The Jet Fish (also known as Steel Fish) is a foe and a summon in . It's frequently found in industrial places such as the Waste Disposal Plant and the Iron Fortress. It is a member of the Fish enemy group. Appearance Like its other robotic counterparts, the Jet Fish resembles a fish, possibly a bass, with rocket boosters. The entirety of the Jet Fish is a chrome and steel gray, with blue flames (purple in EBF5) coming out of the engines. In EBF4 the Jet Fish had a metal grate covering its frontal vent, but the grate is absent in its EBF5 incarnation. Overview In EBF4 the Steel Fish is capable of using , and attacks. Its attacks are generally not overly powerful, but it is capable of casting a final attack on death. This deals moderate Bomb damage with a chance to . If defeated at the same time as all other foes remaining, the Steel Fish will not use its final attack. In EBF5, loses its Wind attacks, and primarily uses Thunder and Bomb attacks. It retains its trademark missile attack, though it now mimics Energy Bomb instead of being a unique attack. Hitting the Jet Fish with will stop it from using its final attack, letting the player avoid some extra damage. attacks work well on it, but since this foe is often paired with the Thunder-absorbing Copper Fish in EBF4, and attacks work best when using multi-target abilities. However, it is quite resistant to both and /Bio. Shockwave and Plasma Field (plus Air Strike in 4'') are probably the best options, depending on what foes are accompanying it. Statistics ''Epic Battle Fantasy 4 , and attacks. Launches a final attack when defeated. |HP = 198 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.3 |Exp = 34 |AP = 3.2 |SP = 3.2 |Gold = 22 |thunder = -80% |earth = 100% |poison = 100% |bomb = -80% |wind = -80% |burn = 100% |freeze = 50% |psn = 100% |item1name = Microcontroller |item1chance = 70% |item2name = Springy Spring |item2chance = 60% |item3name = 7-Segment Display |item3chance = 20% |item4name = Red LED |item4chance = 30% |item5name = Steel Plate |item5chance = 30% }}Prior to the Battle Mountain update, it had Wind resistance instead. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = U |Attack4 = Mini Missiles |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 40 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Bomb |StatusChance4 = 80% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Notes4 = Is used only upon death. Ignores any pre-death (de)buffs. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |StatusChance2 = 50% |StatusStrength2 = 25% |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Attack3 = Energy Bomb |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 50 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Bomb |Element%3 = 100% |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 30% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Machine Gun |Target4 = Random |Power4 = 66/10 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Bomb |Element%4 = 50% |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Instead of targeting completely randomly, after each hit there's a 25% chance to swap to a different target. |Attack5 = Fish Missiles (Energy Bomb) |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 50 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Bomb |Element%5 = 100% |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Is used only upon death. Ignores any pre-death (de)buffs. Ignores Lovable. Cannot be used if ed or ned. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Death → Mini Missiles; * Berserked → Bombs; * Syphoned → Cooler; * Otherwise → Cooler (1/3), Machine Gun (1/3), Bombs (1/3). Mini Missiles will not be activated if no foes are left in the wave. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Flee * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Plasma Wave (3/4), Machine Gun (1/4); * If Syphoned → Ram; * If Berserked → Machine Gun; * Otherwise → Ram (1/4), Machine Gun (1/4), Plasma Wave (1/4), Energy Bomb (1/4). Additionally, the Steam Fish will use its Fish Missiles when it's killed (unless it's Syphoned or Stunned). Unlike most other foes, the Jet Fish doesn't get a counter when Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes